On The Other Side of Time
by Harikou
Summary: Oneshot songfic to Mary Fahl's 'The Other Side of Time'.


Okay, so yeah, I heard this song and I just HAD to write a oneshot on it. I thought it was PERFECT. By the way, if you've read this before, you may have noticed I added on to the ending. I've wanted to do that for a while, to give it a happier ending, and I finally got around to it.

_**On The Other Side of Time**_

_Snow falls, silent and slow_

_On the unforgiving land_

Kagome walked along the pathway, snowflakes dancing around her. It had been one year that day that the jewel had been completed, and she was sent to her own time. She had slowly watched everything melt away before her on that horrible day; InuYasha, Shippo, everyone she knew and loved. She would never see them again. She felt the warm, salty caress of a tear on her cheek as she pictured them.

_You stand clutching your coat_

_Red twig dogwood in your hand_

She held the only thing she had left of _him_, his crimson haori, closer to her as a shelter from the bitter winter. She pretended that it was InuYasha wrapping it around her, as he used to do, before he went away.

_I see your face unchanged, unlined_

_No trace of age_

_No tracks of time_

She imagined his face. His golden eyes, so warm and caring and beautiful. His smile, full of confidence and love. How his entire face seemed to light up when he was happy or when she was around. She smiled sadly, remembering the days when she could have given that face a second thought.

_Walking over the fields_

_Tiny figure on the plain_

She remembered how they used to walk together, along with the others, every day, when they were searching for the shikon shards. It all seemed so far away now... What used to seem life size, was now small and significant.

_You turn into the wind_

_And you seem to call my name_

_"Kagome," _she heard a voice call out. She turned to find no one there. She recalled how often she used to hear him say that. She hadn't given it a second thought, but now... Now she would do anything to hear that voice again.

_So long you've been unheard, unseen_

_Now here you are_

_Inside this dream_

She reached her destination, the well house, where it all began. She slipped inside and went down the wooden steps to the well. She sat beside it and rubbed her hands across the worn wood, trying to remember. But the only thing she could imagine was the haunting memory of the day everything was lost.

_-_

_InuYasha hugged Kagome tightly, his coat draped around her shoulders to protect her from everything the unforgiving world could offer. InuYasha pulled back to look at Kagome, his face only changing to pure fright._

_"What's wrong?" Kagome had asked him. But she looked around and she knew._

_The world was fading around her, melting away into a dark abyss. InuYasha, the forest, they were all slowly sinking away into the darkness. She tried to grab hold of him, only for her hands to slip through him, as if one of them was a ghost, or a shadow. _

_She screamed out to him, in an attempt to stop time and make everything better, "I love you!"_

_This had not been the first time she had said such a thing, but in her desperateness, she had yelled out the only thing she could. The only thing she thought time would sympathize her for. But time was harsh._

_Soon everything she had known, the one she had loved, had disappeared, making way for nothing but black. She looked up. She saw the roof of the well house._

_"NO! No, no NO!" she screamed, pounding her fists on the dirt bottom of the well, tears flying everywhere._

_She tried to dig her way back, pushing through the dirt with her fingers, as she had done a few times before, but as in all those attempts, it was no use. InuYasha, the Feudal Era, everyone, everything, was gone. And it could well be forever._

_-_

Her eyes filled with tears once more as she thought of the terrible day.

_Once in a golden time_

_We stood beside the river_

_And spoke of true things_

_We knew would last forever_

"Kagome..."

"Yes, InuYasha?"

"You... You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, InuYasha," Kagome said, leaning against her hanyou softly.

He smiled.

"Remember that. And I will, always, okay?"

"Always," she repeated with a smile.

_Wild promises_

_And heartless laughter_

_No whisperings_

_Of what comes after_

How she longed for those days long gone. Those days she has spent with her friends, laughing, having fun. She missed them all so much. Kagome had never thought the well would suck her back to her own time. She had always assumed that she could stay in the Feudal Era, with InuYasha, forever.

_Broken ties_

_And unquiet years_

_You forget who you are_

_I still remember who you are_

_You live here in my dreams_

_Land of images and signs_

She dreamed about him every night. About all the moments they had shared together, the sad and the happy. In her mind, she made up fantasies of them meeting up again, someday, somehow. She had hoped that love would find a way. No. She did not hope; she knew. She knew that somehow, the love between her and InuYasha would bring them back again together one day, whether it be in Heaven, or in life. She knew that love would find a way. It always had.

_Sleep now, I'll see you there_

_On the other side of time_

_We all are just_

_Points on some line_

_We'll meet again_

_We'll meet in time._

Kagome wiped away her tears. She wrapped InuYasha's haori around her tighter, and peered over the side of the well. She took a deep breath. And jumped in.

A person outside probably wouldn't notice the light emitting from the well house. But to Kagome, it meant the world.

**-Owari-**


End file.
